Do you BeLieve in magic?
by Loyalkari
Summary: a loyals dream comes true!
1. Chapter 1

man! was i nervous to actually get to sit and hang with Criss Angel. Since i won the contest for the meet and greet and party with Criss angel for a whole weekend I haven't slept that much! I was so excited. It would be just me and him omg was i nervous! i changed my out fit and fixed my hair and make up like a million times my mind was racing. what if he don't like how i look what if i just stare and fumble my words what if i can speak and i say something dumb. I gave my self one last look in the mirror and tried to calm my self down. 0k Roxanne, i said to my self you can do this everything is going to be just fine. Just then i heard a knock on the door it was Stu stone coming for me. I rushed to the hotel door they set me up and open up the door standing there was stu he smiled at me with his handsome smile and said are you ready in his best criss Angel impression i giggled and said yes softly as i nodded my head.

As we walked towards the limo and exit the Luxor my heart started beating faster and faster i again tired to calm my self. Press was taking pictures and mics was flying in my face asking me how i felt. Like a dream answered one another i replied i am about to meet the best magician in the world what how do you think i smiled as i entered the limo smiling back at them to take one last pic i sported the peace sign. I sat in the limo door closed stu sat next to me. I was both confused and disappointed Criss was not in the limo

Before i could ask Stu handed me some prizes. It was an autograph picture of Criss in a very HOT pose wearing leather pants a white shirt un done! He also gave me my favorite flowers and champagne awe thanks i said to stu smiling ear to ear. He said your welcome then started to explain what was going to happen next. We are going to meet Criss. he bought out tender steak house it will be just you and him. After dinner back in the limo to Believe as he told me that he handed me my ticket front row and center!

This was defiantly any loyals dream come true! And it was happening to me nothing before ever happen to me like this before. i never won anything! Well, if you count winning a free scratch ticket wining something then yea i won something before lol. But, this was the mother of all prizes! To me it was better than money or any other dream come true! i was about to have a one and one meet and greet with Criss Angel! to top it off it was just the begin of the trip i was going to be his guest all weekend long! a 3 day weekend. it was just 5 pm Friday! I knew I was in the time of my life! a weekend i would never forget!


	2. Chapter 2

Stu Stone looked at me with a smile on his face you may be a bit confused why we are in a limo if the tender steak house in right in the Luxor. I said no words just looked at Stu with a puzzled look on my face and nodded yes. Then I just sat and listen to him explain. Criss threw in a few extras he told as I anxiously waited for him to continue. He did not say a word for a few minutes which seemed a life time He figured before dinner since the winner was a female, and females do like to get pampered he futher explained, as the limo drove up to the curb to let me out. Stu pointed outside my window it was a spa just walk right in tell them who you are and they will pamper you head to toe. I will come with the car to pick you up in an hour, Stu finished up explain with a smile. Just then the limo driver came around my side to let me out. Have fun Stu wished me as I exit the Limo. Thanks so much I told him back. It's no problem enjoy was the last thing stu said before the limo drove off.

It was around 15 past 5 about 5 minutes into my massage. I knew at that moment just what queen for a day meant. I never felt so good in all my life. Just imagine how I will fell once I meet Criss I thought to myself. Trying to completely relax was not easy. I was so anxious to meet him it was almost impossible. The guy messaging me he was HOT as all hell I got to admit it was helping me to relax a bit .

After the massage I got a facial then a manicure by the time I was done with the manicure, it was time to get back to limo. I walked outside. Not long after I was outside waiting the limo pulled up beside me. The driver let me in as I sat down stu asked how I felt. I replied with a glow on my face like a million bucks. After I answered he then asked are you ready to meet Criss Angel and eat at tender hope you're hungry! Before he could finish his sentence I started to tremble in side trying not to show it. Stay cool Roxanne I told myself, you don't want to fumble your words. You don't want to look like an idiot. It was 6:20. The Limo drove to the back of Tender steak house. This is it the time you been waiting for since you became a loyal Roxanne I said in my head. Calm down girl calm down. The limo driver once again came around to my side to let me out. As he did Stu told me to have a good time just be myself and everything should be fine I gave him another nod and smile and thanked him one more time. See you in a couple of hours to see Believe Stu quickly reminded me as I left the limo. I smiled and said can't wait as the car drove off my heart was pounding! I knew Criss was waiting for me inside. The waiter escorted me in and took me to my table. As I got closer I could see him omg I was freaking out inside. Here he was standing up like a gentleman even before I could reach my chair pulled it out for me. I had to nonchalantly pinched myself as I walked toward him. It hurt so I was not dreaming. However it sure felt like it!


End file.
